1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable raceways for the distribution of electrical and data/telecommunication cables in buildings and, more particularly to systems for securing said cable raceways against intrusion and tampering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable raceways are structures that distribute electrical and data/telecommunication wiring in office buildings, warehouses, stores and other similar facilities where electrical and data/telecommunication wiring is desired. In some applications, for example, in government buildings or other heightened security environments, it is desirous to provide a Protective Distribution System (PDS) where the cable raceway distribution system is secured against intrusion and/or tampering.
One conventional method for securing cable raceway distribution systems is to glue or epoxy covers over access openings in raceway distribution systems, where access is necessary during installation, thereby preventing future access to the electrical and data/telecommunication wiring within the cable raceway. However, securing a cable raceway in this manner is disadvantageous in that it prevents future access, even if authorized, in the event that changes need to be made to the distribution system. Therefore, it is desirous to provide an improved system for securing access openings in cable raceway distribution systems.